Project Summary/Abstract The Drugs of Abuse Training Program prepares predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows for successful independent careers in the field of substance abuse research. This program has been the cornerstone of interdisciplinary basic science training in addiction, drugs of abuse, and HIV/AIDS at Temple University since 1988. This application is requesting continuation of the program at the current level of support, 6 predoctoral students and 4 postdoctoral fellows. The Drugs of Abuse Training Program is administered through the Center for Substance Abuse Research (CSAR) at the Lewis Katz School of Medicine. CSAR brings together faculty from multiple disciplines who share a common interest in researching topics related to the neurobiology of addiction, pharmacology of drugs of abuse, and the intersection of drugs of abuse with immune function including HIV/AIDS. This common goal creates a rich, highly collaborative environment for trainees who?s research often extends beyond a single laboratory. The Drugs of Abuse Training Program is supported by a cadre of dedicated faculty mentors who are devoted to the education and training of the next generation of scientists. These faculty are highly successful researchers as evidenced by their excellent extramural research funding and strong publication records. The program provides rigorous training in scientific methods, experiment design, data analysis, and research ethics. It includes didactic instruction through a set of core courses and seminars focusing on the pharmacology of drugs of abuse, neurobiology of addiction, and neuroimmunology. Excellence in scientific communication is achieved through coursework and practical opportunities for written and oral presentations. Participation in seminars, meetings with visiting scientists, journal club, scientific retreats, annual self-assessments and faculty evaluations of progress results in trainees who are exceedingly well-prepared for the next step in their scientific careers. The program promotes the highest level of scientific integrity and ethics, along with personal and public accountability in the conduct of science. The Drugs of Abuse Training Program at Temple University has been effective in recruiting outstanding trainees including individuals from diverse backgrounds and has a near perfect record of retention. Trainees complete the program with excellent credentials and go on to successful careers in academia, industry, government and other science- related employment, thus fulfilling the NIH directive to improve human health. The Drugs of Abuse Training Program is a critical resource for supporting students and postdoctoral fellows and advancing the field of substance abuse research.